Best Friends
by lilmizkitty
Summary: After a stressful day,Mello goes to his best friend Matt's house,only to have Matt interrogate him on what has been making him act so strangely towards him. Truth is, both Matt and Mello love each other, but neither will admit it.that's only chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

MELLO

Rain poured on the street, collecting on my helmet, particularly in front of my eyes. But I didn't care. The rain would stop soon, and I didn't have to go out again unless I wanted to. But I didn't have anything in mind that I had to do tonight. Just run to the store, get some chocolate. I cant believe I RAN OUT! That just never happens.

I flick my head, throwing most of the water out of my vision. It was really pouring down. The road was wet, but nothing was too slippery for my motorcycle. Not even the sharpest turn could-

I spoke too soon.

I slid the handle to the left, to make the last turn arriving at my house, but I hit a patch of remaining black ice, and my bike lost control, throwing me from it, and into some stupid tree that always annoyed me as it was. Now it REALLY annoyed me.

Colors flashed by my eyes, and I hit the center of that fucking tree. Pain spread through my body like fire through dry leaves. I held myself from crying out, I didn't think anyone saw me, and it didn't hurt badly enough for me to need attention.

"god damnit, stupid ass fucking tree" I mumbled, deciding not to shoot the goddamn thing

It took me about five minutes before I could bring myself to stand up and retrieve my bike. My scar tingled from the cold rainwater that was falling on it. I hurried and pulled my helmet back on , picking my motorcycle back up and hopping on it.

Great, that just ruined my evening

I dragged my sopping wet self into my room and undressed myself, flipping on the hot water in the shower when my phone rang.

_**Everything you want**_

Hmm… Matt is texting me…

_**Everything you need**_

I walked over to the counter, picking up the phone and stopping the song that I would never let go off in public, because it obviously stated that I needed matt… so what if I had a crush on my best friend and he would never love me back, or even understand what I felt, because we were both guys? I could live with that… okay, I cried myself to sleep every night ( im NOT a sissy, but I need him that much) and I read the text silently, momentarily forgetting that I was naked.

Hey Mel are you busy?

No.

U wanna come and hang out tonight?

But I have to work tomorrow

Just don't.

Okay. Be there soon.

K

I put my phone away, pulling the shower Curtain and let the water hit my skin.

MATT

_Beep…beep….beep-CLICK-beep_

Hmm…level eleven; here I come…so close.

The lights flashed and the beeping got louder. I'm alone, why be quiet? That thought reminded me. I've been alone for three days. I haven't left this stupid apartment in three **whole** days.

I paused the game and set it down, picking up my phone and looked for my last contact. Mello

Oh, how I loved Mello. But Mello was a different kind of person. There was no way that he could like me. That way the girls looked at him. All OMG and WOW. How I would kill to be HIS girl. But, he never has had a girlfriend, so… just maybe…

No. its simply not possible. Mello liked GIRLS! Not ME!

Hey Mel are you busy?

No.

Do you wanna be? With me,maybe?

U wanna come and hang out tonight?

But I have to work tomorrow

You can work on me tonight

Just don't.

Okay. Be there soon.

K

K? what am I, a shy schoolgirl? God damnit.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"Matt? "

I quickly paused my PSP and nearly ran to the table to get some ciggeretes , lit one up, then I went and opened the door "Hey Mel."

" hi Matt"

" what's up? Come on in."

He followed me back to the living room and I plopped down on the couch, offering Mello a bag of potato chips " Hungry?"

He quietly took one chip and held it to his lips. His scar shined from the poor light in my apartment. I had to cross my legs hiding..uh…something.

" kinda" he whispered, his wet, beautiful blond hair sticking to his face. His deep, amazing blue eyes deep in thought.

MELLO

" hungry?' the beautiful, sexy red-headed angel that lay before me asked.

YES! Im hungry for YOU MATT! I cant get enough of you. Don't you understand how bad I want you? I would give up chocolate for you.

And that's saying a lot.

" kinda" I brought myself to say, pressing the chip to my lips.

We were silent for a few minutes

" what are you playing?"

" oh..uhh…" he blushed

" come on matt, what were you playing?"

He pushed his PSP behind his back " so how was your day, mel?"

"not well. I got thrown into a tree."

"WHAT?" he shot up, nearly tackling me in the attempt to help "ARE YOU HURT?"

"no, but the tree is a little bit"

Matt laughed and my heart throbbed." At least your okay."

"yeah."

MATT

My heart did flips when mello said he was in an accident. The last thing I wanted was him hurt in anyway.

"WHAT!" I tried to keep calm, but I failed" ARE YOU HURT?"

"no, but the tree is a little bit"

Heh heh heh. That's Mello for you. Making a joke about it.

"at least you're okay"

"yeah"

How much I ached to say I wouldn't have lived if you were gone, but for the sake of our friendship, I held my tongue.

I love you, mells…

The way that Mello's eyes shined was almost too much  
"come on, Matt, What were you playing. I promise I wont laugh"

"yes you will that's why I'm not going to show you."

"why would I laugh? Is it girly or what? Just tell me."

Truth was I wasn't playing anything embarrassing, it was what I named the file that was embarrassing. Because of the stupid thought of Mello that never left my head I had named the file Mello&Matt because all the cool normal names I had already used on my self record list. I probably should have just named it MATT or something but I just couldn't.

" I'm just playing Pong, you don't have to look at it."

" but can I?"

"NO!"

"And you say I PMS, bitch" he mumbled, headed towards the kitchen. I quickly beat the level, saved, and shut off my PSP with all the old games on it.

" sorry, Mells, but you know, you don't let me eat any of your chocolate!"

"SO? I let you LOOK at it! Its not like I was going to EAT your PSP!" {lol}

"you might have because your mad."

He sighed, most likely holding in a scream." Im sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to yell…"

Did Mello just apologize? Woah

"Mello, I think you did hurt yourself. You're actually being nice."I hurried over to help him. We needed a doctor. STAT!

"Matt, no. I'm OK it's just..."

My ears perked up "Mello, what is it, what's wrong?"

MELLO

"Mello, what is it? What's wrong?"

I dunno, everything? Maybe because I love you and you don't know it because I'm too much of a wuss to tell you? Just maybe that.

"No, Matt, It's nothing. I'm sorry. Maybe I should go."

Matt jumped and blocked my path to the door. Our eyes me, and I felt lightning shoot through my veins

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what is making you act all strange."

I couldn't hold it back any longer "IT'S YOU MATT!"

He looked hurt "What did I do Mells?"

"You…you…you…"

"What?"

"Matt… you made me love you…"


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY! Sorry its taken me FOREVER to get this one out but I kinda got grounded...again... but only from the computer so I wrote it in my notebook first! Anyway, yes. As I said before, I don't own any of these characters, I only use them for my own amusement :P try listening to everything's magic by angels and airwaves while you read this :)

* * *

**MELLO**

" I....made....you..." matt's usually calm face was flushed, and he looked surprised..and possibly astonished, or angry but I couldn't tell which."but when you said love...did you mean...."

I couldn't bring myself to say that I didn't love Matt because he was the one person who I though about day and night, the person who was in my dreams, no difference they were good or bad, the person I always wished that I could love, and have love me back.

It had been years, that I had been dying to tell matt, to tell him that I loved him, but for how long we had been together... since we were only 5 years old, rooming at wammy's house. So much time, just to have it all cascade over the edge and scare him away from me.

" yes, I meant that I _love_ you." the look on his face showed absolutely no change.

**MATT**

"yes, I meant that I _love_ you." I tried so hard to keep a straight face, to not let my muscles take over and catapult me up to hug him. no. that could end badly. The tension was so thick that I was painful.

As soon as the thought of the high tension crossed my mind, Mello headed for the door, leaving me staring at the place that he was only seconds ago. When the door clicked open, I agreed to let my pleading heart take over for once.

**MELLO**

it wasn't hard to pass Matt. He had earlier stepped in front of me, but he wouldn't move. He was much too shocked. So I slid past him and headed for the door when my hand touched the doorknob, I was sure that he wasn't going to stop me. So I stepped outside into the pouring rain, and walked silently to where I had parked. Nothing mattered anymore. Matt, the one person that I truly and honestly loved, had basically rejected me by not saying anything. That was worse then him just saying he didn't feel the same way.

At least I would have known we still could have been friends,

rain smacked my face as I rode as fast as I could, paying absolutely no mind to the speed limit. Why should I? But in my depression/ rage, I passed the turn. Stupid me to try to make a U turn on a busy street while going over a hundred miles per hour. The next thing I knew, I was thrown yet again in to that goddamn tree. But I was not so lucky this time. An eerie blackness swept over me.

**MATT**

as soon as mello was out of the door I felt myself panic. I wanted him back. Now. I wanted my mello. And I would do anything to get that. As I promised o myself, if

he left, I would let my raging heart take over.

My feet didn't even touch the floor as I bolted out the door after him.

The rain was heavy and it was dark. Both those factors made it really hard to see or even to walk,let alone run.

" MELLO!" I shouted as soon as I got off the driveway and headed to mello's house. Its only a slight possibility that he headed home, but it was the best chance I had.

* * *

sorry its short, but i didnt have much time :) ill have the next one out ASAP!!!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

First off, thanks to everyone who did all those alertie thingies, because you guys made me comfident that SOMEONE was reading this ;p . this is it. the finale. i really am sorry about how long it took me to get this then out im usually alot faster then this. i think. i dunno. anyway, ENJOY.

( on a off note, i choked on a piece of the notebook paper that i wrote this story on, because my brother thought it was funny to slip it into my cereal bowl, and it said B on it and it gave me a new idea. then that night i had a dream. ill start up another story REALLY soon ;p)

* * *

MATT

The rain pelted my face as I ran, making my hair sopping wet, and making it hard to see when the rain hit my eyes. Watching Mello walk out, utterly and completely heartbroken, was one of the most painful things I'd ever done…and all because I was acting like a wuss. Everything, all the way to the desperation in his voice when he said the word 'Love'…

Keeping quiet may have ruined my life.

_**CRASH!!!**_

That sound…Metal on wood…the thudded crash…

'MELLO!'

The sudden chance that the noise could have even concerned Mello in the least, made my legs propel me forward, and without thinking, I sprinted into the direction of the crash- in the direction of Mels house. God, please don't let that be Mello. Just, please.

Because, if Mello was gone, I just don't know what I'd do.

And I always have a plan.

So I ran, faster then I ever had, as fast as my legs would carry me. I was now only a few minutes from Mello's house, and only moments away from where Mello said he had crashed earlier.

Crashed….

''MELLO! I yelled again, as loud as I could.

As soon as I turned the corner, I spotted Mello's bike, lying on its side, near a large, dented tree. And under the tree…an unconscious blond angel laid, a stream of crimson blood running from his forehead down to his chin.

I practically flew to him.

'Mello…Mels wake up. Mel!' my arms shook him endlessly with no response. And for once in my life, I was glad it was raining. It hid my tears. 'Please, Mello, don't be dead. God, Mello, I love you so much' I sobbed, hardly breathing.

Cupping Mello's cheek and rubbing the blood that streamed down it, I brought my face closer to his.

'Please please please wake up, Mello. I love you....'

A perfect pair of deep blue eyes fluttered open slightly. 'You…You do?' his voice was pained, forced out with the little breath he still had in him.

'More the you could ever imagine.'

And then Mello weakly lifted both of this arms, placing his hands on my face, and he pulled his lips up to meet mine.

And for once, I was exactly where I wanted to be.

In fact, it took all of my will power to pull away from him and utter a few little words 'Mello. We need to get you to a hospital.'

'No, I'm fine!"

'are you sure?'

We were kissing again before I could hear him say a word.

* * *

A FEW MONTHS LATER

MELLO

I slammed the door shut behind me when I got inside the house. ' MATTY! I'm h-o-m-e!!!' I joked.

The redhead poked his head out from behind the kitchen wall of our apartment.

'Hey Mels, have a good day?'

'It was fine. What are you doing?'

(Quick authors note, I just thought that this was cute, so if you don't, oh well :P)

'OH! Mello, come here!'

And there, sitting in the kitchen, was my bike, the one that I had crashed on the night I had told Matt I loved him, refinished and a shiny black. I had to try so hard to not cry.

'Matt…'

The redhead just smiled. He knew how much that night had meant to me, and that this was the best thing that he ever could have done. That night was the reason that we were together. If I had made it home, I probably wouldn't have been alive.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

And with that, I kissed him, taking him in my arms.

When I pulled away, I mumbled the words 'it's just so amazing…I mean-'

'Mello, shut up' and we kissed again.

With that, we continued on to our own perfect lives, with each other, and no one else.

* * *

aww. i love that last line ;p. as i said, new story comming out soon! LOOK FORWARD TO IT!!!!


End file.
